Yu-Gi-Oh! D Team ZEXAL - Chapter 014
は だぜ！！ | romaji = Tsugi wa Bukatsu da ze!! | english = | japanese translated = Next up is the Club Activities!! | alternate = | chapter number = 14 | japanese release = June 3, 2013 }} "Next up is the Club Activities!!" is the fourteenth chapter of the Yu-Gi-Oh! D Team ZEXAL manga. It was first published June 3, 2013 in the Saikyō Jump magazine. Summary Featured Duel: Yuma Tsukumo vs. Raizo Akuma Turn 1: Yuma Yuma's opening hand contains "Goblindbergh", "Gagaga Gardna", "Gentlemander", "Gagagadraw" and "Rank-Up-Magic Limited Barian's Force". He draws "Gagaga Child". Yuma Normal Summons "Gagaga Gardna" (1500/2000). As he controls a "Gagaga" monster, he Special Summons "Gagaga Child" (800/1200) from his hand via its own effect and changes its Level to that of "Gardna", making it 4. He overlays his two Level 4 monsters to Xyz Summon "Maestroke the Symphony Djinn" (1800/2300) in Defense Position. Turn 2: Raizo Raizo's opening hand contains "Archfiend Emperor, the First Lord of Horror", "Summoned Skull", "Skull Archfiend of Lightning", "Falling Down" and "My Body as a Shield". He draws "Archfiend Palabyrinth". Raizo Normal Summons "Archfiend Emperor, the First Lord of Horror" without Tribute via its own effect, with its ATK and DEF being halved (3000/2000 → 1500/1000); it will also be destroyed at the End Phase. He activates "Falling Down", taking control of Yuma's "Maestroke", and activates the Field Spell Card "Archfiend Palabyrinth". He activates the effect of "Archfiend Palabyrinth", letting him banish a Fiend-Type monster from his hand or field to target an "Archfiend" monster he controls and Special Summon another "Archfiend" monster of the same Level from his Deck. He banishes "Maestroke" and targets "Archfiend Emperor" to Special Summon another "Archfiend Emperor" (3000/2000) from his Deck in Attack Position. The other effect of "Archfiend Palabyrinth" increase the ATK of all Fiend-Type monsters by 500 ("Archfiend Emperor" A 1500/1000 → 2000/1000, "Archfiend Emperor" B 3000/2000 → 3500/2000). "Genesis Archfiend" A attacks directly (Yuma 4000 → 2000). "Genesis Archfiend" B attacks directly, but Yuma activates the effect of the "Gentlemander" in his hand, Special Summoning it Defense Position as his opponent has declared an attack. His opponent must target "Gentlemander" for the attack, so a replay occurs and "Archfiend Emperor" B attacks and destroys "Gentlemander". Raizo Sets a card. At the End Phase, "Archfiend Emperor" A is destroyed via its own effect. Turn 3: Yuma Yuma draws "Gagaga Magician". He Normal Summons "Goblindbergh" (1400/0), whose effect activates, letting him Special Summon a Level 4 or lower monster from his hand. He Special Summons "Gagaga Magician" (1500/1200). Yuma overlays his two Level 4 monsters to Xyz Summon "Number 39: Utopia" (2500/2000) in Attack Position. He then activates "Rank-Up-Magic Limited Barian's Force", letting him target a Rank 4 Xyz Monster he controls and Special Summon a "Number C" monster from his Extra Deck one Rank higher than the target, using the target and its Xyz Materials as Xyz Materials for the "Number C". He targets "Utopia" and Special Summons "Number C39: Utopia Ray V" (2600/2000) in Attack Position. Yuma activates the effect of "Utopia Ray", detaching an Xyz Material to destroy one monster his opponent controls and inflict damage equal to the monster's ATK. He targets "Archfiend Emperor". As his opponent has activated an effect that would destroy a monster he controls, Raizo activates his face-down "My Body as a Shield", paying 1500 Life Points (Raizo 4000 → 2500) to negate the activation and destroy the card. "Utopia Ray V" is destroyed. As it was destroyed, Yuma activates the effect of "Utopia Ray V", letting him return an Xyz Monster in his Graveyard to his Extra Deck. He returns "Utopia" and activates "Gagagadraw", banishing three "Gagaga" monsters from his Graveyard to draw two cards. Yuma Sets two cards. Turn 4: Raizo Raizo activates the effect of "Archfiend Emperor", banishing an "Archfiend" card from his Graveyard to destroy one card on the field. He destroys one of Yuma's Set cards, which is "Jar of Greed". Yuma chains it, drawing a card. "Archfiend Emperor" attacks directly, but Yuma activates his face-down "Pinpoint Guard", letting him Special Summon a Level 4 or lower monster from his Graveyard, which cannot be destroyed by battle or card effects this turn. He Special Summons "Goblindbergh" (1400/0) in Defense Position. Turn 5: Yuma Yuma draws "Rank-Up-Magic Numeron Force". He Normal Summons "Tatakawa Knight" (1500/0). He overlays his two Level 4 monsters to Xyz Summon "Utopia" (2500/2000) in Attack Position. Yuma activates "Numeron Force", letting him target an Xyz Monster he controls and Special Summon a "Number C" monster of the same Type but one Rank higher from his Extra Deck, using the Xyz Monster and its Xyz Materials as Xyz Materials for the "Number C". He targets "Utopia" and Special Summons "Number C39: Utopia Ray Victory" (2800/2500) in Attack Position. "Numeron Force" negates the effects of all cards on the field besides "Utopia Ray Victory". "Victory" attack "Archfiend Emperor". As "Victory" has an "Utopia" monster attached to it as an Xyz Material, Yuma activates the effect of "Victory", detaching an Xyz Material to negate the effects of "Archfiend Emperor" and increase the ATK of "Victory" by its ATK ("Victory" 2800 → 5800). The attack continues and "Archfiend Emperor" is destroyed (Raizo 2500 → 0). Featured cards The following cards appeared in this chapter. Cards in italics debuted here. Errors * This chapter's title page lists the chapter as the chapter of number 13. It should be 14 instead.